1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for securing small portable equipment from theft, and more particularly to a gripping device for securing electrical cords or cables that are attached to portable electrical equipment.
2. Background
Portable computers, related equipments and other portable items can use a cable having a bulbous end on one end and a swaged end on the opposite end. It would be desirous to have a low cost, simple device to quickly secure the swaged end of a fastening cable for either private security use or for a sales display. The connector cables that are attached to some portable equipments can also use a cable end locking device for security.
The invention is a cable end locking device that is used for securing the swaged end of a cable that is attached to a portable equipment. There are two versions of the device. The first device comprises a cylindrical housing shell with a central hole in one end for inserting a cable end, a cylindrical piston that incorporates an axial bore and is located inside the shell, and a key-operated cylinder lock that locks the piston in place. The piston bore hole and the shell end hole are offset, and when placed together, create an aperture reduced in size so that any previously inserted cable ends can not be withdrawn from the piston bore and shell hole. An alternative embodiment of the device does not use a cylinder lock as the locking means. Instead, holes are bored through the side of the shell and through the piston so that a wire rope, cable, shaft or padlock can be used to lock the piston in place.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a device that is useful for securing the swaged cable ends of cables that are attached to portable computers and the like. The ends of shafts can also be so secured.
Another object is to provide a cable end locking device that is simple in construction, economic in manufacture and easy to use.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from studying the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.